


世界边缘

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eastward expedition, Female Celegorm, Human/Elf trafficking, Implied Sexual Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, loss of dignity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 库茹芬在离家很远的地方购买了一个昆迪奴隶。
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maeglin | Lómion, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë, Curufin | Curufinwë & Maeglin | Lómion
Kudos: 6





	世界边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 三五东征if，中洲历史进程魔改，地理全都是胡扯  
> 女A三，男O鼹鼠，五负责救（买）风尘。提及欧三、三白。性转和ABO设定都没啥意义，只是因为我执着于普通男的流水不科学+馋大姐姐。  
> 冗长狗血，全然ooc，注意标签

库茹芬不是第一次跟他老姐长途作战，但这次实在漫长而凶险，他很庆幸把泰尔佩强行留在了林顿。他们做好了远距离行军的准备，但没想到竟会走得这样遥远，几乎抵达了昆迪对世界的认知边界。

他们追逐魔苟斯残部，跨过迷雾山脉，又沿长川南下，把藏有森林亲族的大绿林留给外交家，接着穿越大荒野，经过被辛达昆迪称为青春土地之乡的多温尼安，最终在鲁恩内海的西北岸击杀索伦。神明当真也有死亡？熙尔玛利尔被他的两位长兄打碎后，中洲似乎就陷入了无可挽回的快速衰竭，连滞留其间的爱努都无法幸免。这样的认知让本该喜悦的大捷染上了沉重愁思，而他们本身也离家太过长久，纵然在贝烈瑞安德陆沉后谁不知道该称何处为家。

唯一不受影响的大概是提耶科莫。她会在马背上兴奋地说，这就是欧洛米驰骋过的大地吗；她会指向前方询问，在那边的那边的那边，真的有我们祖先苏醒的湖畔吗；她会在营帐里喃喃自语，若阿尔达创造之初是完美对称之形，那极东方会再有我们的希姆拉德吗。

库茹芬被她念叨得难受，就把她轰出去打猎，海边的原野上据说有生着白色巨角的野牛，提耶科莫会感兴趣的。他留在营地处理杂务，他们的队伍与刚出发时大不相同，装备不再齐整，高大的维林诺骏马间也掺兑了不少矮脚马，人数更是翻了一番：途中招揽的士兵，次生子雇佣兵，流浪诗人，来找杂活干的阿塔尼，甚至还有因为好奇就想跟他们走一段路程的单纯昆迪。

他们离开维林诺时还在忧惧中洲被次生子统治，但现在看来事实可能确是如此：他们所到之处几乎全部有阿塔尼定居，昆迪的城市与聚落则愈向东愈稀疏隐蔽。阿塔尼间差距几乎要大过埃尔达与伊甸人的差距，无论是在外貌、语言还是在习俗与律法。他们曾一度被索伦整合，现在又随着他的倾覆而黄沙般散去。

近日营地的次生子间有小道消息流传，说不远处的港口集市来了个粉红贩子，既卖爱情魔药也卖埃兰调教的床奴，甚至拘束着一只美丽可怖的妖精，八个阿斯就能帮人驱邪，再加两个太阳银币才有追加服务。库茹芬觉得这可能是个镣铐加身的昆迪，就决定去看看。昆迪被贩卖为奴隶并不常见，但也并非不可能。他们很早就发现受索伦影响的地区相当厌恶昆迪，昆迪的形象从呓语的幽鬼到摄人灵魂的黑巫师不等，大概是因为战争带来的敌对情绪，也或者就是因为人类本能地惧怕与自身如此相像却又截然不同的生物。诺多比其他昆迪更容易引起惊惧，库茹芬听到很多关于诺多诅咒的低声议论，但他觉得次生子只是尤其不喜欢阿门洲流亡者眼中的双圣树残光。

他带了几个阿瓦瑞，驾着篷车前往集市，随行的还有一个矮胖的阿塔尼向导。这里据说原先有个繁华镇子，因为拒不改信无限魔眼被屠了城，现在废墟边缘又生长出歪扭的村落，又毕竟是天然良港，来往的行商都会短暂驻脚。库茹芬打发其他人去买东西，自己和向导进入了贩卖活物的市场。

他不想让自己显得娇生惯养，但还是拿起手帕捂住了口鼻。这里实在臭得丰富而浓郁，活鸡活鸭活牲口活人，动物的粪便与人的屎尿体味在咸湿的海风中发酵，他就是习惯了军营的气味也觉得这里难以忍受。向导去找了粉红贩子来，另一个阿塔尼黝黑精瘦，成团的眉毛胡子下显露出一种精明的和气。两人凑在一起嘀咕了一会，当地语言喉音重又爱吞音，库茹芬听得不是很真切，只能依稀辨认出 **同族** 、 **狼的眼睛** 、 **奥克耳朵** 。库茹芬叹了口气，真是宁愿自己对语言没有任何好奇心。

语毕，粉红贩子向他露出夸张的笑容，鞠着躬招着手把他引到了一座位置有些偏僻的结实帐篷前，示意他脱了鞋再进。库茹芬掀开帐帘，又差点被甜腻的熏香和苦辣的草药味逼出去。浑圆的次生子向里面吆喝了几个刺耳的音节，深处立刻就有窸窣的动静传来。他踏入帐篷，脚掌瞬间陷入厚实的毛皮当中。 **怪不得要脱鞋** 。

两个次生子又点燃了一些烛台，帐内亮堂起来，看得库茹芬直皱眉。 **满是织物的地方用明火，没有火灾真是奇迹** 。

“妖精”垂首跪在一个挂满各式鞭子的矮架前，头发乌黑浓亮，身量纤细瘦削，年轻得惊人。他齐胸的头发披散着，卷曲得十分规整，大概是被人工烫过；他头戴后宽前窄的网状金属饰带，额顶连接处是三颗扁平的椭圆形红色宝石，镶嵌在连珠边的基座上，两侧垂下有成年人半个手掌大的花草鱼鸟纹银盘，刚好能盖住耳朵；身上的水蓝色薄纱被金色缎带固定，隐约能透出肌肤的颜色和躯干的轮廓，裸露在外的手臂上摞着宽窄不一的镯子。

库茹芬暗想，他绝对是那个粉红贩子的摇钱树，这样的装饰真的下了功夫。他虽然没有半点昆迪常见的锋锐傲气，但确实是个昆迪，辛达或者墨瑞昆迪。库茹芬觉得心底有怒火在聚集，决定赶快带了人回去。

那昆迪见有客人进来，便膝行上前迎接。他的移动伴随着着细微的铃铛声，库茹芬看出他脖子上的不是项链，而是被缠绕了几圈的细细锁链，末端就固定在矮架上。他停在库茹芬脚边，俯身亲吻他的脚背。柔软温暖的干燥嘴唇擦过裸露的肌肤，库茹芬差点被激得一脚把他脑袋踹飞。

“愿您信仰的神明保佑您。”昆迪与他问候，请他在矮桌边盘腿坐下，又看他随着带着剑，便补充道，“愿仁爱与希望永远武装您。”两个人类也随他坐下。

这昆迪的声音比库茹芬想象得要低沉沙哑不少，用的是索伦曾经在这一带的人类间推行的标准语，他有些膈应，就问：“你不会说辛达语吗？”

昆迪的嘴唇轻微一撇，又微笑起来，“您想用辛达语就用辛达语。”库茹芬非常熟悉这种表情，他自己在咽下刻薄话的时候就会这样。

“你叫什么？”

“鼹鼠。”

 **好朴实的花名** 。但库茹芬不打算深究。他直接转向老板，“卖的话多少钱。”

那贩子吃了一惊，斟酌了一会儿，“一千个金魔眼。”

库茹芬快气笑了，“一个方阵的诺多士兵两辈子都赚不了这么多。”

“士兵可没他甜美！”贩子拽着他的手往鼹鼠背上放，“摸摸这皮肤！就把他这身皮剥下来都值上百个银太阳。”

库茹芬拍马脖子似的胡撸了两下鼹鼠的背，发现他的背上交错着蜘蛛网一样的突起伤疤，泛着些微粉红和珍珠般的光泽。 **鞭子的功用** 。“三百金币加一袋淡水珍珠。”

贩子大呼小叫地站起身，掐住鼹鼠的后脖子，撬开他的嘴，凑到库茹芬眼前，“您看看他小贝壳似的牙！找遍海岸都找不出第二个了！”他放开鼹鼠的脸颊，又把他向后推倒在皮毛上，“他还有好处您不知道呢！给他看，婊子。”

库茹芬发现他脚踝处有和腰间相连的锁链，长度很短，让他无法站立，躺下时也只能把小腿和大腿叠在一起。鼹鼠仰躺着，张开大腿，撩起薄纱，双臂搂住脚腕，用手掰着臀瓣，向众人展示私处。贩子把他股间塞的东西取出，拿给库茹芬看。那是个挽发神女金像，裙子的地方做成了镂空，里面装了铃铛。

“多柔韧的身体！您看，这个还是他自己塑的呢！当初把他从矮人那里买回来的时候，他最后总是夹不住东西弄脏毯子，我们就想让他练练，他又老是说自己会打铁会这会那，我们就让自己打个东西塞穴。本来是想看他笑话，结果还真弄得挺漂亮，他管这个叫……瓦尔塔还是什么来着……他吸矮人鸡把还真吸出点手艺来……”

贩子絮絮叨叨，库茹芬觉得自己不该听不该看，应该马上让鼹鼠坐起来，但他发现自己移不开目光也说不出话。

“……您想怎么玩都行，他很会湿，跟埃兰从小就调教的床奴不相上下。用踩的都行，踩踩就出水。”贩子用穿着室内鞋的脚尖在鼹鼠的会阴处不轻不重地碾着，鼹鼠很配合地呻吟起来，阴茎颤颤地半硬了。次生子又从矮架上取来一根很细的鞭子，冲着他的下体抽了两下，正中囊袋和穴心，留下整齐的红痕，鞭子上也粘上了亮晶晶的液体。

库茹芬觉得心中沉淀了浓重的悲哀，面色阴沉得可怕，手已经不自觉地按上了剑柄。 **应该把他们都杀了。那昆迪居然还有脸这样活着** 。胖的阿塔尼已经硬了，但看到他面色不善，连忙拽住粉红贩子，把鼹鼠扶起来，顺便在他脖子上蹭了几下胯。鼹鼠还要去舔鞭子，贩子使劲抽他的肩膀，让他滚。他没有再出声，只是垂下了眼睛，有些颤抖。库茹芬觉得他的大腿可能抽筋了，肌肉鼓得很僵硬。

库茹芬注意到他的一边耳朵被剪了角，想起有些人类聚落会这样标记阉割了的牲口。 **哈，检查过了，功能完好，没有绝育** 。贩子不断向他赔笑道歉，又翻找出一根蘑菇头的银棒，从前端插入鼹鼠的阴茎，“叫你骚！”鼹鼠疼得咬住了手，忽然向库茹芬投去目光，眼里闪着抑制不住的怨毒与仇恨。

“您别生气，他还其他的正经手艺，那个叫珠镶……不对……”

鼹鼠突然开口，“滚珠镶嵌。我头冠上的宝石就是那么镶的。”

库茹芬想现在就结束这场闹剧，但他确实付不起一千金魔眼。“滚珠镶嵌过时一百多年了。四百，加一袋珍珠，他的所有……首饰你都可以留着。他在埃尔达里长得不算好看，又浑身是疤，耳朵也残了，手艺更不稀奇。你要是错过了我，就一个阿斯一个阿斯地赚吧。你不卖，我还可以强行带走。”

“哎呦，老爷呀，我听说你们精灵不能强迫，一强迫就会死掉。”他嗤笑了一下，“你不想带个死精灵回家吧？怎么跟家主人交代呢。”

库茹芬想说 **我没有什么主人** ，又想说 **强迫了就会死那这个东西怎么还活着** ，但他只是把随身带的珍珠仍给贩子检查。他不想用索伦的铸币，就没带钱，这里的人又对矮人的金子疑神疑鬼，于是他只拿了一些珍珠。

贩子看得双眼冒光，“珍珠是好珍珠，就是有一些形状不规整……精灵活得长，都能传家呢，我要是现在就卖了，我孩子拿什么吃饭……”

“异型才好做独特设计，你不要就挑出来给我。四百五，外加三袋这样成色的珍珠。当心我让你无家可传。”

“这个衣服……您看他的水都把衣服打湿了，这料子可是从海那边很远的——”

“四百七加珍珠，别磨叽。我把印戒押在你这里，下午过来送钱。”

粉红贩子喜笑颜开，赶紧跑出去准备合同。库茹芬轻柔地把鼹鼠身上的首饰取了下来，没有扯到一根头发，又用最锋利的匕首割开锁链，让鼹鼠自己把私处的东西摘掉。

他忽然问，“是因为瓦尔妲从未回应过你的祈祷吗？”

鼹鼠沉默了一会儿，只是说：“您要带我回贝烈瑞安德吗？”

库茹芬失笑，“你小子哪年下的海啊，贝烈瑞安德已经……已经……”已经毁灭了，已经沉没了，已经不复存在了，他看着他的眼睛，终究没有说出口。“回我们的族人那里去。”

库茹芬觉得那眼睛里有种他长兄偶尔会流露出神情，茫然中透着……绝望？旦求速死？不，不，是 **我怎么还活着啊** 。他心中柔软了片刻，又忽然觉得被冒犯了：这种活得不像样子的东西居然敢和梅斯罗斯有半点相似。他抬手招呼向导，准备把这奴隶昆迪带走。向导正要把他捆进四尺见方的盒子里，见库茹芬横眉，便连忙比划着解释自己的手法很专业、绝不会影响使用，又说盒子便携，直到库茹芬丢给他一个珊瑚戒指，才赔笑着换了个大笼子。

他签了合同，带着活人回到篷车，阿瓦瑞都轻微有些恐慌，但他只是摇头。他走到笼边，想要向蜷缩在角落的昆迪解释一番，又觉得自己这样实在虚伪，便在打开笼门后没趣地走开了。

他赶着车，觉得背后悄悄爬上了目光。

提耶科莫消失了两个多星期，下属都或多或少有些担心，库茹芬就去找她。

他傍晚时在近海的石滩上发现了她，没骑马，一身猎装，带了短刀和弓箭，背着简单行李。她脸上有些晒伤和蜕皮，金中泛银的长发辫了辫子，也被太阳晒得有些干枯褪色。他走近才发现有只小鸟在她手指间来回翻飞，不时啄着她的指尖。

“我还以为你会猎只野牛，喊半个营的人给你拖回去。它说什么？”

“没什么。它太小了，前几天才刚会飞，连海的那边都没去过。我在跟它道别。”他们说着，一起骑上了库茹芬的马，往营地走去。

“我们活这么大也都没去过。”

“当地人管那种牛叫阿拉武之牛，你却省略了猎神的名号。你不喜欢我说起欧洛米时的语气。”

“只是觉得那样叫太夸张了。”库茹芬确实不喜欢，昔日不可追的欢乐与荣光都让他心惊，单单一个词语就能牵引起提耶科莫内心的火焰更是让他担忧：若神祇当真会消逝为海市蜃楼的幻影，那他姐姐这份虔诚的热望又该如何安放？

提耶科莫叹气，“这和维拉是否强盛，或者说是否真实存在都没有关系。”

“你当初要不是常和他游猎，你们又怎么会产生这种……联结？”

“你的用词可以大胆一些。我向他祈祷，我为在万物中感受到他存在的痕迹而欢欣：他是我的信仰。”她一抖缰绳，让马跑了起来，“当初有关系，现在已经没了。到中洲以后就没有了。尤其是后来。”

库茹芬见她可劲说欧洛米却不提胡安，便沉默下来。

提耶科莫抬高声音，对抗呼啸而过的风，“他们说阿拉武之牛一度绝迹，无限魔眼召唤他们皈依之后才再次有人目击。消逝之物重新出现，是大地在努力抵御魔苟斯的阴霾，还是中洲最后的回光返照？”

他们在夜色中驰入营地，提耶科莫把马交给侍从，库茹芬才开口，“也可能只是索伦的扩张把栖息在别处的野牛赶到了这里。你就是有点——”

提耶科莫一把搂住了他，差点让库茹芬踉跄，又把头埋在他脖颈间，用身体推着他向前走。“不可理喻。你真好闻，Curvo，就是喜欢拆别人的台。”他们临近了提耶科莫的帐篷，她却突然紧绷起来。她动作不变，仍在他耳边吐着气，“有陌生人。拔刀。”

两人一先一后冲入帐篷，提耶科莫迅速用膝盖将那人面朝下抵在地上，一手揪头发，一手把刀架在他脖子上。那人用颤抖地声音来回说对不起别打我，库茹芬认出了是他前段时间买回来的昆迪，便松了一口气，把灯点了起来。

库茹芬向提耶科莫说明了原委，她收了刀，蹲在地上，兴奋地观察仍旧跪着的鼹鼠。那小东西穿着薄薄的亚麻袍子，还是披散着头发，可能羞于露出残耳，脸颊似乎比初见时圆润了一些。

 **可以操吗** ，提耶科莫向库茹芬送出思绪。她瞪大了眼睛，显出一种动物似的天真。

“你当初，露西恩——真是不可理喻。我走了，您悠着点。”

库茹芬走了。

提耶科莫其实对驯顺的玩物没有太大兴趣，但她从他身上察觉到一种让她汗毛直立的熟悉，仿佛能透过太阳感受到双圣树昔日的辉煌，虽然这个黑发黑眼的昆迪与太阳几乎没有半点相似。她决定彻底拔除这种不安。

她搬了把椅子，坐到他面前，将一条腿垫在屁股下面，放任他依然跪在地上。她故意用了昆雅语，“昆迪从前没有奴隶，现在也不会有，你来到我们营地便是自由了。但人身的自由并不意味你可以随意进出主帅的营帐，你为何来到此处？”

鼹鼠抬起头，视线却没有与她接触，湿润的眼睛在费诺灯下闪闪发亮。 **好乖** 。“您要惩罚我吗？”他的昆雅语优美清晰，提耶科莫内心泛起疑惑，这竟然还是个诺多？现在除了诺多王族和学者，再没有人用昆雅语了。

她翻了个白眼，“我问你原因。”

“我受您庇护，深感不安，理应向您致谢，而且我让库茹芬大人……多有破费。勤务官说您晚上就回来，就先让我等着。”

“巧言令色。勤务官肯定让你在外面等着。”

“库茹芬大人说我手艺落伍，我就是……”他没有再说下去，从腰上挂的小袋中掏出一对耳饰。这是一对小巧的细颈宽肚金瓶，瓶身用微缩色块拼贴出花卉，又用小金珠连缀成装饰线条。如果提着钩子，瓶子就会保持微微向下倾斜的倒水状，瓶口有长短不一的细金链模拟水流，金链末端悬挂着珍珠模拟水珠。镶嵌画确实在鲁恩内海地区极其流行，宝瓶也十分精致可爱。

提耶科莫看了坠子，又仔细端详着他的面孔，觉得他下颚的线条异常亲切。鼹鼠没有在她的目光下畏缩，仍然垂着目光，睫毛微微颤动。“你不用向我展示你的价值。不管你有没有价值，都不会有人伤害你，或者把你赶走。”

鼹鼠的面孔迅速空白，提耶科莫觉得自己仿佛在向鸟群伸出手，却把鸟儿惊飞了。但她决定趁乱捉上几只。

“既然回来了，不考虑把名字换回来吗？你从前叫什么？”

“没、没有名字，我是说我不——不记得了——”他看见提耶科莫挑眉，更加慌乱起来，“对不起大人，不是不想回答，真的没有——没有——”她悄悄伸出思绪，却发现他的心灵比他的话语更加破碎，好像废墟上覆盖了高高的荒草，直教人分辨不出哪里曾是城垣、哪里曾是内院。

她见鼹鼠的呼吸一直急促，就给他倒了点酒。他呛到了，酒液全都咳了出来，但似乎情绪平稳了一些。正确的办法应当是等小鸟自己来亲近，但她决定做不管动物死活的猎人。

“那是谁给你起了鼹鼠这个名字？”

“是……是……”他皱起眉头，“是诺格罗德的矮人。啊，他们好像知道我原来的名字，但说还是鼹鼠眼瞎又见不得光，更适合我。鼹鼠鼹鼠，胆小盲目。”

眼瞎？谁会给孩子起这样的名字？反义的话……明目？见不得光的话，是明辉？她的心脏倏忽间仿佛被蝎子蛰了，与呼吸同步的突跳刺痛下有麻木蔓延。眼神锐利，黑夜之子：迈格林·罗米恩。

她听到自己声音镇定地说了那个名字，罗米恩开始剧烈颤抖起来，在地上蜷缩成一团，用指甲扣着自己的脸，好像要扒下脸皮。她无暇顾及罗米恩，她觉得自己又回到了西瑞安的港口，火光映照着被她砍碎的昆迪残躯，那昆迪刚把血沫唾在她脸上： **迈格林毁了刚多林，害死了白公主。你们都是叛徒** 。她用刀逼问了她能找到的所有刚多林遗民，迈格林，白公主，刚多林，罗米恩，伊瑞皙，迈格林，阿瑞蒂尔，迈格林……她上一次听闻她的消息还是在沙盖里安，她上一次见到她还是在……奈芙拉斯特。那时的世界仍然充满希望，和平与生机触手可及，谁也不知道他们将要面对的是如此漫长的溃败。她还记得她没有在海雾弥漫的天鹅港向她道别，她还记得她送她的猎弓随着阿格隆隘口的崩退而遗失，她还记得她在林风中感受她的思虑：我不曾倾心于你们中的任何一人。

她的珍重之物相继离她而去，最开始是神恩，后来是父亲，胡安唾弃她的昏聩与不义，伊瑞皙的死逐渐由不祥之感化为事实，她的长兄们随着大敌的消亡而逝去，现在连中洲也在不断衰颓。大地的尽头或许不会再有她们的希姆拉德，她却寻到了她的伊瑞皙的遗物。泰尔佩回到了他父亲的怀抱，伊瑞皙也将以某种方式留存于明日。

罗米恩安定下来，他的眼睛看着虚空，满脸都是血痕，挂着面具一样的微笑，“您没得到我的母亲，但可以得到我。”

“你在——你在说什么啊——你真的记得你母亲是谁吗——”她觉得无数的反驳噎在嗓子里，但就是说不出来。罗米恩静静等着她的下文。“伊瑞皙有和你提到我？”

“没有。但我还记得她对您的眷恋。”

**撒谎** 。但她俯下腰，轻轻亲吻他的额头。“你自由了，罗米恩，你不用代替任何人。”她用嘴唇感受着他的头颅随着发音的振动而振动，“看什么呢。”

“……故人在看着我。我是……我是臭名昭著的叛徒……我害死了很多人。”

她亲吻他流下的泪水，“我们都是臭名昭著的叛徒。”

罗米恩又笑了起来，“我永远不会自由。我们永远也不会自由。”

“但你可以选择以何种方式消逝。在神明也要死去的世界里，我们或许还没有金属与宝石长久，谈什么永远呢。”

她慢慢解开自己的发辫，“没人知道我们的结局。”

**Author's Note:**

> 背景大概是：双梅爆钻鲨了魔苟斯，维拉超害怕当即请伊露维塔把世界变圆了，阿门洲与中州阻绝；最开始精灵以为是钻能弑神，后来发现索伦也能杀，大家就越来越愁，中洲彻底变成凡世。  
> 同样，要素过多就不标了（。）


End file.
